Two Souls of One People
by Cyber Lvm
Summary: Seorang gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin mempunyai kepribadian ganda..? apa jadinya..! /Maaf ndak pinter buat summary. /RnR/ Please


**Assalamu'alaikum minna. Saya Telah Kembali Lagi dari kehiatusan Saya.**

**Kali Ini Saya Akan Membawakan Fic baru.**

**Saya harap para readers mau membaca Fic saya yang Gaje, Ancur, Typo, dan nan Abal ini.**

**Yah sudah dari pada readers penasaran, lebih baik langsung di baca aja.**

**~Selamat Membaca.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Two Souls Of One People©Cyber Lvm._**

**_Rate K._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi itu, suasana Crypton academy tampak lebih ramai dari hari biasanya, ini dikarenakan hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Di depan gerbang sekolah tampak lah sosok Rin kagamine yang merupakan sisiwi pindahan.

"akhirnya aku tiba di Crypton Academy, sekolah yang terkenal dengan kendonya" ucap Rin.

Prak.. prak.. prak.. men! Begitulah suara para pekendo yang tengah latihan di halaman Crypton academy. Rin yang tengah asyik melihat sekeliling tak sengaja menabrak salah seorang pekendo yang sedang latihan.

"Hei non kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong" ucap seorang pekendo.

"ma-maaf" ucap rin

"yasudah lain kali hati-hati yah" ucap seorang pekendo.

"ba-baik" ucap rin sambil bergegas pergi, kemudian ia pun duduk di sebuah pohon sakura yang terdapat di halaman samping sekolah.

" hah.. untung lah aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah bersiap tapi enggak nyangka kalau akan melihatnya secepat ini.. Heh..? Gyaaa, aku kesasar kelasku di mana ya..." ucap Rin yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan lutut di tekuk ke dada.

"Hei apa kau tau Oliver" ucap salah seorang pekendo.

"Oh si Oliver dari kelas 2-2 kan" jawab salah seorang pekendo.

"Gawat ada anggota kendo! Gimana nih, mereka jalan kesini!. Sudah susah-susah menghindar tadi... tolong jangan kesini dong kalau tidak nanti aku bisa..." gumam Rin.

" Hei apa kau baik-baik saja..? kenapa kau ketakutan..?" ucap Oliver yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tolong aku, mereka.." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kedua pekendo.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis selemah ini" Bentak Oliver.

"Heh.. apaan sih Oliver kami enggak.." ucap pekendo bingung.

" masih berni mengelak! Demi melindungi yang lemah dari kejahatan.. aku Oliver selalu ada di garis depan" ucap Oliver

Kemudian para pekendo yang bingung pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Rin.

"Hahahahaha... sudahlah kita semua bersaudara jadi harus saling tolong menolong! Yang penting kau harus selalu waspada" ucap oliver.

"ma-maaf" ucap Rin.

"Oh tak perlu tahu namaku, sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong" ucap Oliver memotong.

"Bu-bukan begitu, apa kau bisa tunjukkan jalan ke kelasku..?" ucap Rin

"maaf aku sedang buru-buru, aku harus mencari barangku yang hilang nih, duluan yah" ucap Oliver sambil meninggalkan Rin.

"Orang yang aneh, tapi dia baik yah" gumam Rin.

Di Kelas..

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kagamine Rin, salam kenal semuanya" ucap Rin memperkenalkan diri.

"Duduklah di bangku paling belakang" ucap Luka Sensei.

"wah cantiknya! Sudah punya pacar belum..?" ucap salah seorang siswa.

" Be-belum punya." jawab Rin.

Srek.. terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka.

"maaf buk, saya terlambat" ucap Oliver.

"hah!" ucap Oliver yang terkejut melihat Rin yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"ini kan bukan seperti manga percintaan.. aku dan dia ketemu lagi apa kita emang jodoh." Gumam Oliver dalam hati.

"Oh, ternyata kamu murid baru ya" ucap Oliver melanjutkan.

"Oliver.. lagi-lagi kamu terlambat" bentak Luka sensei.

"Kamu Rin yah? aku Oliver salam kenal..!" ucap Oliver.

"Hei..! malah ngobrol" ucap Luka sensei.

"sebenarnya saya datang pagi buk, tapi terlambat karena harus mencari barang yang hilang" ucap Oliver menjelaskan.

"saya lupa menaruh pedang kesayangan saya buk" ucap Oliver sambil menunjukkan pedang kayu yang tampak tua.

"Aku masuk klub kendo, Rin-chan mau ikutan? Cewek juga boleh loh" ucap Oliver.

Dheg.. pedang kayu.. kumohon... jangan sekararang...  
Kemudian Rin pun mengambil pedang kayu yang sedang di pegang Oliver, dan menghunuskan pedang kayu itu di depan wajah Oliver.

"Hoh?!.. apa itu Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Jangan sok akrab, cowok tengik!" bentak Rin.

"Heh?" ucap Oliver bingung.

"ini juga berlaku buat cowok-cowok lainnya, awas saja kalau berani mengusik Kagamine Rin seujung kuku pun! Akan kuhabisi kalian.. dengan pedang kayu ini!" ucap Rin sambil menghunuskan pedang kayu ke anak-anak cowok.

"Prak... ayo jawab kalau kalian paham" bentak Rin sambil memukul meja dengan pedang kayu sehingga patah menjadi dua.

Pluk.. Kemudian Oliver pun melepaskan pedang kayu yang di pegang oleh Rin.

"Jangan, Rin-chan! jangan kasar pada orang yang tak tahu apa-apa!" ucap Oliver menenangkan.

"Lho? Ada apa ya? Ya ampun meja ini kenapa?!" ucap Rin bingung.

"Kan tadi kamu yang rusakin" ucap Oliver.

"Eh?! La..lagi-lagi aku mengamuk" gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Ri..Rin, silahkan duduk di kursimu" ucap Luka sensei ketakutan.

"I..Iya buk.." ucap Rin.

Tiap kali aku melihat pedang kayu.. entah mengapa, aku berubah sifat jadi lelaki kasar! Keanehan ini sudah membuat hidupku menderita.. di sekolah yang dulu , aku ditakuti dan akhirnya gagal dapat pacar.. hancur sudah hidupku.. bahkan tadi aku kasar pada Oliver.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Surulululu...**

**Bagaimana Menurut kalian Fic barunya, bagus kah ? Ga-je kah ? atau banyak kekurangan ?**

**Saya Harap Para Reders sekalian dapat memaklumi mengingat saya adalah author baru.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fic saya ini banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu saya butuh bimbingan atau saran dari para Author yang lebih senior dari saya.**

**Saya harap ada yang mau Mereview Fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Jika para readers ingin fic ini berlanjut. saya akan mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin. jadi...**

**Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter saya yang Berikutnya.**

**Surulululu... **

**#Terbang.**


End file.
